Bonded structures (e.g., structures having a metallic layer bonded to a composite layer) may be utilized in a variety of applications, including aerospace. In some applications, the ability of the bond to withstand tension (or a force urging separation of the layers at the bond) may need to be tested. Certain approaches to testing bond strength require joining of a transducer assembly to a surface via an adhesive. Such use of adhesives may increase the time of testing, for example by requiring time to allow adhesive to set-up and/or time to break the adhesive bond and remove residual adhesive from a test object after testing.